Glitching
Il glitching è un attività nella quale la persona trova e sfrutta (exploits falle o difetti nei videogame (noti in inglese come "glitches") per raggiungere scopi (guadagni o ambienti virtuali) non intesi dai programmatori del gioco. I giocatori che si dedicano a questa pratica sono noti come glitchers. Questi flitch possono aiutare o disattivare il lettore. "Glitch" viene utilizzato anche per descrivere lo stato di un videogioco che sta subendo un glitch. La frequenza in cui un gioco subisce glitch è spesso utilizzato dai revisori in sede di esame per giducare un fioco generale, o gli aspetti di gioco specifici quali la grafica Alcuni giochi del passato analizzati oggi, come Metroid hanno ricevuto punteggi più bassi perché in retrospettiva, queu giochi potevano essere molto inclini a difetti di "glitching" ed essere al di sotto di quanto sarebbe accettabile oggi. I "glitches" nascono come definizione di difetti della grafica, ossia videogiochi che vanno "fuori limite" quando per lo più si eseguono spostamento attraversi le pareti o angoli oppure si salta in luoghi inaccessibili per quel livello che non hanno mura invisibili. For example, in [[]], in the LA level there is a glitch that can allow players to leave the provided play area and pass through the background. Another example of this is a glitch on the Nürburgring track in Gran Turismo 5 where if the player squeezes through any gap between the walls, the car can drive through the scenery and under the paved course and can finish a lap or the race faster than usual by driving directly under the finish line in the direction of the race's path another example is need for speed series for example Need for Speed: World in Rockport, where there is a glitching spot in Point Camden near Bay Bridge. Ad esempio, in '' Tony Hawk's Underground 2 , nel livello LA (Los Angeles) c'è un glitch che può permettere ai giocatori di lasciare l'area di gioco stabilita e di passare attraverso il retroterra. Un altro esempio di questi "glitch" è un problema tecnico sulla pista di Nürburgring nel gioco Gran Turismo 5 dove se il giocatore sfreccia tra lo spazio tra i muri, l'auto può guidare attraverso il paesaggio e sotto il corso asfaltata e ci riesce finire un giro o la gara più veloce del solito dalla guida direttamente sotto il traguardo nella direzione del percorso della corsa un altro esempio è serie Need for Speed per esempio Need for Speed: World in Rockport, dove c'è un posto glitching in Point Camden, vicino Bay Bridge. In "out of bounds" areas, many maps have hollow objects that the player can move through freely. In "fuori limite" aree, molte mappe sono oggetti cavi che il giocatore può muoversi attraverso liberamente. These objects usually are in the distance and are for decoration. Questi oggetti sono solitamente in lontananza e sono per la decorazione. The floor or terrain can also be hollow. Il pavimento o il terreno può anche essere vuoto. The floor can appear the same as a normal floor, but moving over it will cause the player to fall as if it does not exist. Il piano può apparire la stessa di un piano normale, ma si spostano su causerà al giocatore di cadere come se non esiste. Depending on the game, after falling a certain distance the player will freeze, die, respawn on the map again or just keep falling. A seconda del gioco, dopo essere caduto una certa distanza il lettore si blocca, muore, respawn sulla mappa di nuovo o semplicemente continuano a cadere. Two good examples are the Nintendo 64 games ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Due buoni esempi sono i Nintendo 64 giochi '' The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' e '' The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask . In the former, there is a section of "wall" at the entrance to the water temple that will allow players to fall through the ground. Nel primo caso, vi è una sezione di "muro" all'ingresso del tempio dell'acqua che permetterà ai giocatori di cadere attraverso il terreno. Eventually players respawn rather than the game crashing. Alla fine i giocatori respawn piuttosto che il crash del gioco. In the latter, there is a 3-day cycle (after which the moon will fall) that can be surpassed by going to the observatory and looking out the telescope on the last minutes of the final day. In quest'ultimo, c'è un ciclo di 3 giorni (dopo di che la luna cadrà) che può essere superata andando l'osservatorio e guardando fuori il telescopio sugli ultimi minuti della giornata finale. If you look out the telescope while the timer is counting down and exit the telescope when the timer hits 0, (if you're lucky) the timer will be gone and you can continue the game without it. Se si guarda il telescopio mentre il timer è il conto alla rovescia e si esce dal telescopio quando il timer colpisce 0, (se siete fortunati) il timer sarà andato e si può continuare il gioco senza di essa. The glitch is removed when you play the song of time. L'inconveniente è stato rimosso quando si suona la canzone del tempo. Many other glitches may also include background music being played at the time it was not intended to play, such as the Western ''Super Mario Bros. 2 (based on the Japan-only game Doki Doki Panic) has a glitch where the Subspace music (the Overworld background music from the original Super Mario Bros.) can be played outside of Subspace after the player becomes invincible and enters Subspace and leaves before invincibility drains away (this was fixed for Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Advance so Subspace music can only be played in Subspace). Molti altri difetti possono includere anche la musica di sottofondo in riproduzione al momento non era destinato a giocare, come il occidentale '' Super Mario Bros. 2 '' (basato sul solo in Giappone gioco '' Doki Doki Panic ''), ha un problema tecnico dove la musica Subspazio (la musica di sottofondo Overworld dall'originale '' Super Mario Bros. '') può essere giocato al di fuori del Subspazio dopo che il giocatore diventa invincibile e entra Subspazio e lascia prima di invincibilità scarichi di distanza (questo è stato fissato per '' Super Mario All-Stars '' e '' Super Mario Advance '' musica così Subspazio possono essere riprodotti solo in Subspazio). One of the best known examples for glitching in an online game is Grand Theft Auto: IV, where people can glitch into rooms they're not supposed to, or get under the map (for example by glitching a helicopter to spawn under the map and fly into beta rooms). Uno degli esempi più noti di glitch in un gioco online è Grand Theft Auto: IV, dove le persone possono glitch in stanze in cui non dovresti, o ottenere sotto la mappa (ad esempio glitch un elicottero per uova sotto la mappa e volare in camere beta). Transformers: War for Cybertron is also known for glitching and hacking. Transformers: War for Cybertron è anche noto per glitch e di hacking. Glitching Players are able to edit the classes far beyond regular players. Glitch I giocatori sono in grado di modificare le classi ben oltre i giocatori regolari. The two almost lead the game unplayable because of the cheating from the glitching and hacking. I due quasi conducono il gioco ingiocabile a causa della truffa dal glitch e hacking. Sometimes these glitches involve strange AI behaviors and mannerisms. A volte questi difetti comportano strani AI comportamenti e manierismi. Extreme Paintbrawl, often considered by many as one of the worst video games ever produced, featured an AI that often ran against the walls and appeared to moonwalk across maps instead of realistically walk. Estrema Paintbrawl, spesso considerato da molti come uno dei peggiori videogiochi mai prodotti, presenti una IA che spesso correva contro le pareti e sembrava moonwalk attraverso mappe invece di realisticamente camminare. Another such glitch can be found in Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing, where there is no script programmed for the computer opponent AI to carry out. Un altro tale inconveniente può essere trovato in Big Rigs, dove non c'è nessuno script programmato per l'avversario IA del computer per effettuare. Therefore, the opponent never moves at all. Pertanto, l'avversario non si muove affatto. Some games you can take advantage of the programmers only assuming that you will have positive values for things like money and when a negative value is acquired you can then get near-unlimited money. Alcuni giochi è possibile usufruire dei programmatori solo nell'ipotesi che si avrà valori positivi per cose come i soldi e quando un valore negativo viene acquisito è possibile ottenere i soldi quasi illimitata. An example of this is in FIFA 11 where if you have a player on loan and no money left in the transfer budget, you can cancel the contract and the game will not check for a negative value. Un esempio di questo è in FIFA 11, dove se si dispone di un giocatore in prestito e senza soldi in bilancio di trasferimento, è possibile annullare il contratto e il gioco non controllerà per un valore negativo. Once the loan is cancelled, the money is subtracted from the player resulting in a negative money value that then overflows back to the top of the positive value possibilities, resulting in the player having near the highest amount of money possible. Una volta che il prestito viene annullata, il denaro viene sottratto dal giocatore con un conseguente valore monetario negativo che poi trabocca torna delle possibilità di valori positivi, con conseguente il giocatore che vicino alla metà della quantità di denaro possibile. There are also physics glitches, such as the glitch with the swingset in Grand Theft Auto: IV, where if the player climbs on top of the swingset, the shaking of its chains will cause the physics to oversell the impact and send the player flying a great distance away. Ci sono anche difetti fisici, come il glitch con swingset in GTA: IV, dove se il giocatore sale sopra swingset, l'agitazione delle sue catene causerà la fisica oversell l'impatto e invia il giocatore pilotare un grande distanza. Some glitches occur randomly, as with a glitch in NCAA Football 11 which will cause the football game to run longer than the time indicated on the clock and, most often, indefinitely. Alcuni difetti si verificano in modo casuale, come con un glitch in NCAA Football 11, che farà sì che il gioco di calcio per eseguire più lungo del tempo indicato l'orologio e, il più delle volte, a tempo indeterminato. Voci correlate * Circuit bending * Glitch Note Category:Digital electronics Category:Software bugs Category:Software anomalies Category:Computer errors Category:Video game culture Category: elettronica digitale Categoria: bug software Categoria: Software Anomalie Categoria: errori Computer Category: cultura del gioco Video Categoria:Trucchi Categoria:Videogiochi